1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to lighting devices and more particularly to controls for lighting devices.
2. Related Art
Various types of lighting devices may be used to illuminate areas of interest. For example, portable lighting devices are often used by law enforcement, military personnel, emergency/medical personnel, divers, hikers, search/rescue teams, and other users.
Many existing portable lighting devices have conventional switches that allow a user to adjust the brightness or other functions of the lighting devices. However, the number of settings available using conventional switches is often limited, and such configurations may hamper the functionality of the lighting devices. For example, lighting devices with only two brightness settings may not provide a sufficient number of illumination levels in different lighting conditions. While switches with multiple settings are available, they often require costly mechanical configurations, may require the user to change hand positions, or may require a second hand to operate.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lighting device that overcomes one or more of the deficiencies discussed above.